Christmas Kiss
by SkyeM
Summary: Updated Snowy Kiss


Snowy Kiss

Summary: This is my first Severus and Hermione one shot about them sharing a kiss leading up to Christmas, not a good summary I know but the story is a lot better I promise.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in this one shot except the two characters Chad Anhel and Isa Dawers and the idea for this one time story the rest is made by J.K. Rowling and therefore she has legal rights over her characters.

Severus Snape x Hermione Granger

It was a snowy winter day leading up to Christmas, decorations had been put up all over the Hogwarts Castle and tinsel was spread about the tree which stood tall and proud in the glistening Grand Hall, snowflakes were floating down from the enchanted ceiling and magically evaporating as they touched the stone floor. Nearly all of the students decided to go home for Christmas this frosty year as they did mostly all the years they were here. All but Harry, Hermione, Chad Anhel a fifth year Ravenclaw and Isa Dawers a Hufflepuff in her third year with a few others, no one in Slytherin had stayed to see through the celebrations of Christmas season which seemed to put everyone in a state of relaxing as the Slytherins known to play tricks and jokes on everyone in this particular holiday break weren't here this time to bring caution and worrying about being strung up or plucked under mistletoe with someone they dislike, Snape even seems to be a little less indifferent without his house being around or that could have been Hermione's imagination. Even Dumbledore was up to his mischievous ways sprinkling glitter over every body including Severus who glowered at the Headmaster's actions, Harry was thinking out a strategy plan for next terms Quidditch matches and Hermione had her nose stuck in an Advanced Potions book researching. Minerva was laughing merrily t Snape's sour expression as Dumbledore showered the now grumpy Professor with helpfuls of sparkling glitter, his eyes twinkling happily, Hermione looked up from her reading and glanced over at the head table laughing joyfully at the scene before her, but Snape with his sharp hearing heard the laughter at the Gryffindor table and promptly stared at Hermione bewildered tat she was actually doing that to him the cold- hearted, most feared Potions Master that everyone was petrified of but no this insufferable know it all girl was making fun of his situation, Snape's eyes widened a fraction, Harry stopped what he had been doing at the sound of Hermione's laughter, looking up at what she was seeing he followed her giggles towards the head table where he saw Snape covered from head to toe in red and gold sparkles, what alarmed him the was the Potion Master's surprised but annoyed expression plastered on his face that scared him the most as he pointed a an angry look straight at Hermione, Harry seeing what was going to happen if he didn't stop her from sniggering at the already terrifying Professor, trying to shake his best friend out of her phase. "Hermione I don't think you should be laughing at Professor Snape when he's starting like that at you!" Harry tugged desperately, "Huh!" Hermione said snapping out of her daze, "Look at the head table and see what I mean" Harry whispered "What, Why?" Hermione whispered back "Just loom at Snape and see why" Harry frantically motioned dropping hi head back down to his strategy plan and making sure he wouldn't get Snape's wrath thrown at him too. Hermione slowly crept her eyes up at the trio on the table and smiled at Snape who just glared back even harder. Albus bombarded Severus on the back making him swiftly turn around and scowling down at the quickly endangered Albus Dumbledore "Come on Severus where's your festivals cheer this year" the Headmaster cheerily grinned "You are a really annoying old man" Severus Snape grumbled in reply, Dumbledore just chuckled heartily at the irritated Potions teacher's response "It seems like Miss Granger is enjoying the season at your expense Severus" Albus notified glancing at the Gryffindor table where Miss Granger sat trying to hold back her giggle as she laughed into her hand, tears running down her face from lack of oxygen, making Snape glance over as well which made him even more infuriated as he watched and with that he swept up from his chair forcing the wood to scrape against the tiled floor with a screech "Now Severus don't do anything that you might regret" Professor McGonagall warned while Dumbledore sprinkled more sparkles onto the Potions Master's midnight black robes. Sweeping up to Hermione without her noticing "Miss Granger will you stop that dreadful noise that is coming out of your mouth otherwise I will have to shut you up myself" I thundered sneering distastefully, she obliviously didn't seem to understand as she kept sniggering completely lost to the absolute silence in the hall that she had caused with her uproar of giggles, students stared shocked that she might have completely lost her mind to be laughing at Snape thinking if she wanted a whole years worth of detentions "I will not repeat it again Miss Granger stop that dreadful racket" I sighed, taking it into my own hands I pulled her to her feet and before she had time to think I put my hands even side of her red face and moved swiftly like a snake, closing the gap between mine and her plump pink lips, kissing her fully before she had time to disagree or know what was going to happen, she tasted of nectar and vanilla overloading my sense as I let go off her and stalked off down the tables and out the mighty grand doors. "Did you know that was going to happen Albus?" Minerva questioned. "Ah maybe but its only so much Severus can hold in before he snaps for good, I believe this is going to be a interesting Christmas my dear" Dumbledore twinkled. I would gladly accept any reviews and improvements that you might would like to put forward.


End file.
